LED-based lights, also referred to as LED lights, have many advantages over other types of lights including incandescent lights and fluorescent lights. As examples, LED lights typically have a higher efficiency and longer lifespan than other types of lights. LEDs also typically do not present the same risks associated with hazardous materials found in mercury-containing fluorescent lights.
One factor limiting the performance of LED lights is the ability of the LED lights to dissipate heat produced by their respective LEDs, which can become damaged if overheated. To this end, LED lights each typically include some structure for dissipating heat, such as one or more of a high surface area heat sink constructed from a highly thermally conductive material, an internal fan for improving convective heat transfer, or some other structure. Ideally, according to known theories for dealing with heat produced by LEDs in LED lights, the structure for dissipating heat would dissipate all the heat produced by the LEDs of a respective LED light.